libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Warrior
Stormbound are incredibly rare amongst veilweavers, though knowledge of their abilities is not. Many seek to emulate these abilities through an application of their own power, often with limited success. The rare few who succeed often rest on their laurels, using their gained ability for practical purposes, whereas some continue their training, delving into the knowledge of stormshaping for the purposes of war. These storm warriors use their power to shape Storm veils to dominate their foes and control the battlefield, becoming embodiments of the destructive forces of nature. Role: The storm warrior is the destructive power of the storm given living shape, using their might and powers to control the battlefield and dominate their foes. Alignment: Storm warriors can be of any alignment, though their desire for destruction often causes many of those who seek this path to trend towards evil or chaos. Hit Die: d10. Requirements * Base Attack Bonus: +4. * Feats: Storm Scoured * Skills: Survival 6 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 4 ranks Class Skills: The storm warrior’s class skills are Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), and Survival (Wis) Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features Proficiencies Storm warriors gain proficiency with martial weapons, heavy armor, and shields (but not tower shields). Stormshaping At 1st level, the storm warrior learns to channel their essence into destructive veils known as Storm veils. The storm warrior gains access to a unique veil slot: the Storm slot, and may shape a single Storm veil in this slot each day using the normal rules for shaping veils. Storm veils have unique properties that they all share, which are detailed in depth in the Veilweaving section for the Stormbound. Unlike normal veils, the storm warrior cannot normally allocate essence to or from a Storm veil. At the beginning of each of her turns while in combat, the storm warrior gains a single point of temporary essence, which can only be allocated to a Storm veil. This temporary essence can be allocated as a free action as soon as it is gained and lasts until combat ends, and then for 1 minute afterward. If she enters combat again before this minute has passed, the duration of the temporary essence is reset. If she chooses not to invest this essence when she gains it, or if she has no Storm veils that are valid sources to allocate it, that point of essence is immediately lost. While not in combat, the storm warrior can meditate as a full-round action to draw the powers of the storm out, treating each round she meditates in this way as a round of combat. However, she can only generate a number of temporary essence in this way up to half of her storm veils essence capacity, rounded up (minimum 1). If the storm warrior has multiple Storm veils shaped or other receptacles that can accept this special essence, she can reallocate this essence normally between them as part of reallocating her essence normally. The storm warrior does not count as a veilweaver for the purposes of feats. The Storm veils she shapes that are granted by this class have an essence capacity determined by her storm warrior level (see Storm Veil Capacity on Table: Storm Warrior) rather than her total character level, and she uses her Wisdom modifier as her veilweaving modifier when determining the effects of these Storm veils and for any storm powers she gains as part of this prestige class. For all other purposes of her Storm veils besides their essence capacity, she treats her effective veilweaver level is equal to her character level. However, this effective veilweaver level does not count as a veilweaver level for anything besides her Storm veils. Weatherproofing At 1st level, the storm warrior can protect themselves and their allies from their Storm veils, as the weatherproofing ability of the stormbound class. Storm Power At 2nd level, the storm warrior gains a storm power, treating their storm warrior level as their stormbound level for the purposes of prerequisites. She gains an additional storm power at levels 4, 6, and 8. Bonus Essence At 3rd level, the storm warrior gains a point of essence, she cannot use this essence to invest her Storm veils, but can use it to invest any of their other essence receptacles. She gains an additional point of essence at levels 6 and 9. Stormbinding At 5th level, the storm warrior gains the ability to bind veils shaped in the Storm slot. Twinveil Storm At 7th level, the storm warrior can shape and bind an additional Storm veil, allowing both veils to share a single slot. This ability otherwise functions as the Twin Veil feat. Improved Stormshaping At 10th level, the storm warriors mastery of the storm that grows within her has reached its most potent state. At the beginning of each of her turns, she gains an additional point of essence with which to invest her Storm veils. Category:Source: Stormbound